ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Christian Louboutin
Christian Louboutin (born 7 January 1963) is a French footwear designer whose footwear has incorporated shiny, red-lacquered soles that have become his signature. Lady Gaga wore many of his shoes since 2008. Shoes ''Sigourney'' ankle boots :115mm heels seen in black. Christian Louboutin Sigourney ankle boots.jpg 9-16-08_Punk_005.jpg|(Sep 16, 2008) 9-26-08_Ros_O'Gorman_002.jpg|(Sep 26, 2008) ''C'est Moi'' ankle boots :120mm heels seen in beige 1 and custom paint 2. Christian Louboutin C'est Moi in Beige.jpg|1 10-10-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at HP Pavilion in San Jose 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2008) 10-11-08 NKOTB-Opening act at Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Oct 11, 2008) 10-12-08 Performance at House Of Blues in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Oct 12, 2008) 10-18-08 Adonis Nightclub 002.jpg|(Oct 18, 2008) 10-21-08 Performance at The Cobra Snake Club 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2008) 10-23-08 Performance at Jimmy Kimmel Live! 001.jpg|(Oct 23, 2008) 10-23-08 Performance at Avalon's Tigerheat 001.jpg|(Oct 23, 2008) 10-24-08 Perez Hilton's One Night 001.jpg|(Oct 24, 2008) 10-25-08 Performance at Zero Gravity Club in Naperville 001.jpg|(Oct 25, 2008) 10-27-08 Performance at Virgin Megastore in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 27, 2008) 10-27-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at MSG Arena in New York 001.jpg|(Oct 27, 2008) 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Performance 001.jpg|(Oct 28, 2008) 10-29-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at The Arena at Gwinnett Center in Duluth 001.jpg|(Oct 29, 2008) 10-29-08 Good Day New York 002.jpg|(Oct 29, 2008) 11-1-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at Bank Atlantic Arena in Ft Lauderdale 001.jpg|(Nov 1, 2008) 11-18-08 Performance at Empire Ball Room in Edmonton 001.jpg|(Nov 18, 2008) 11-19-08 Performance at Tequila Club in Calgary.jpg|(Nov 19, 2008) 11-20-08 Performance at Flashbacks Club in Kelowna 001.jpg|(Nov 20, 2008) 11-22-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at Tacoma Dome in Tacoma 001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2008) 11-23-08 AMA After Party Backstage 001.jpg|(Nov 23, 2008) 11-25-08 Opening Act at TNKOTB-Live at Cox at Arena Aztec Bowl in San Diego 001.jpg|(Nov 25, 2008) 11-29-08 Performance at Parliament Ultraclub in Ottawa 001.jpg|(Nov 29, 2008) November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|(Nov 30, 2008) 12-2-08 NKOTB Auditorio Nacional 001.JPG|(Dec 2, 2008) 12-6-08 92.7 Pure Dance 001.jpg|(Dec 6, 2008) 12-7-08 AJ's Playhouse 001.jpg|(Dec 7, 2008) 12-8-08 Arriving at Jet Mirage Nightclub in Las Vegas 003.jpg|JET Nightclub (Dec 8, 2008) 12-9-08 At Great American Music Hall - Performance in San Francisco 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2008) 12-10-08 Andrew Coppa BTS 002.png|(Dec 10, 2008) 12-11-08 Performance at KISS 108 FM'S Jingle Ball 001.jpg|(Dec 11, 2008) 12-12-08 Z100 Jingle Ball 004.jpg|(Dec 12, 2008) 12-13-08 Y100 Jingle Ball 001.jpg|(Dec 13, 2008) 12-14-08 Q102 Jingle Ball 002.jpg|(Dec 14, 2008) 12-15-08 KDWB Jingle Ball 002.jpg|(Dec 15, 2008) 12-20-08 Store Vega 001.jpg|(Dec 20, 2008) 12-21-08 At The Sentrum Scene in Oslo 001.jpeg|(Dec 21, 2008) 12-23-08 AMA After Party 001.jpg|(Dec 23, 2008) 12-31-08 The New Years Eve Ball 2009 002.jpg|(Dec 31. 2008) 1-8-09 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno 002.jpg|(Jan 8, 2009) 1-9-09 Meeno 006.jpg|2 "LoveGame" Music video (Jan 9, 2009) 1-21-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Metro Radio Arena in Newcastle 001.jpg|(Jan 21, 2009) 1-24-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Nottingham Trent FM Arena 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2009) 1-27-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at The O2 Arena in London 001.jpg|(Jan 27, 2009) 1-28-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at The O2 Arena in London 001.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) 1-29-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Manchester Evening News Arena 001.jpg|(Jan 29, 2009) 2-1-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at O2 Arena in Dublin 001.jpg|(Feb 1, 2009) 2-3-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at King's Hall Exhibition & Conference Centre in Belfast 001.jpg|(Feb 3, 2009) 2-4-09 Liz Johnson-Artur 002.jpg|Liz Johnson-Artur (Feb 4, 2009) 2-14-09 At 93.3 Energy Radio in Munich 002.jpg|(Feb 14, 2009) 2-15-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Rockhal in Esch-Sur-Alzette 001.jpg|(Feb 15, 2009) 2-17-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Grimaldi Forum in Monte Carlo 001.jpg|(Feb 17, 2009) 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 1.jpg|The Dome (Feb 20, 2009) 3-10-09 The View 002.jpg|The View (Mar 10, 2009) ''Robot 120'' ankle boots Christian Louboutin - Robot 120 ankle boots.jpg Out in London 4.jpg ''Mini Bout'' pumps :120mm heels seen in beige clair. Christian Louboutin Mini bout in beige clair.jpg 09-01-14 London1.jpg|(Jan 14, 2009) 09-01-15 London.jpg|(Jan 15, 2009) 09-01-16 London.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) BBC2MUSICShow(Sound)2009.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) In Dublin.jpg|(Jan 31, 2009) 1-31-09 Hotel in Dublin.jpg|(Jan 31, 2009) 09-02-24 Paris.jpg|(Feb 24, 2009) 09-03-02 California.jpg|(Mar 2, 2009) 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg|(Mar 8, 2009) 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) 3-13-09 leaving the Wiltern.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-14-09 Jens Koch 009.jpg|Jens Koch (Mar 14, 2009) 6-16-09 Pre-concert press conference 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2009) ''Lola'' pumps :100mm heels seen in blue. Christian Louboutin - Lola pump.jpg SouthLondon2009-Jan17.jpg|(Jan 17, 2009) 09-02-03 Belfast.jpg|(Feb 3, 2009) 09-04-17 London.jpg|(Apr 17, 2009) 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2009) 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) ''Hyper privé'' peep-toe pumps Christian Louboutin Hyper Privé peep toe pumps yellow.jpg|1 The Fame Ball Just Dance 006.jpg|The Fame Ball (2009) Christian-louboutin-hyper-prive-peep-toe-pumps.jpg|2 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 145.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) #Fluorescent yellow #Black ''Scarpe'' platform slingbacks Christian Louboutin - Scarpe platform slingback.jpg 5-13-09 Ellen von Unwerth 004.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (May 13, 2009) ''Décolleté'' pumps Christian Louboutin - Decollete leather pump.jpg Video Phone 03.jpg|Video Phone Christian Louboutin - Decollete 554 pumps.jpg 8-23-13 Leaving MTV Rehearsal 002.jpg|Décolleté 554 (Aug 23, 2013) ''Lady Page'' pumps Christian Louboutin - Lady Page.jpg Marc Jacobs after party 2.jpg|(Sep, 2009) ''Supra Fifre'' high boots Christian Louboutin custom Supra Fifre boots.jpg|1 Telephone Diner Scene Dance.png|Telephone (2010) #Custom Supra Fifre in silver ''Big Lips'' pumps :120mm heels seen in black. Christian Louboutin - Big Lips pump.jpg Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 022.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) ''Clou Noeud'' spike sandals Christian Louboutin - Clou Noeud spike sandals.jpeg GAGAVANCOU2.jpg|(Aug 26, 2010) ''Daffodile'' platform pumps ''Lady Daf'' platform Mary Jane pumps :160mm heels seen in beige from Spring/Summer 2011 Christian Louboutin Lady Daf Platform Mary Jane Pumps Nude.jpg|1 Soho-November1-2011.jpg|(Nov 1, 2011) ''Equestria'' heel-plate booties Christian_Louboutin_160_Black_Leather_Strap_Booty.jpg 7-15-12_Pitchfork_Festival_002.jpg|(Jul 16, 2012) 7-22-12 Joanne Trattoria 001.jpeg|(Jul 22, 2012) ''Pigalle'' pumps Christian Louboutin - Pigalle gold coutout.jpg 5-14-11 Shamil Tanna 009.jpg|Shamil Tanna (May 14, 2011) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle - 120mm.jpg 12-16-12 Leaving Hotel in New York City 001.jpg|(Dec 16, 2012) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle All That Glitters pump.jpeg 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 30, 2016) Christian Louboutin - Pigalle Follies Strass pump.jpg 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 003.jpg|(Dec 30, 2016) ''Daf Booty'' booties :160mm Ankle white Christian Louboutin - Daf Booty (160mm Ankle boots).jpg 9-8-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Sep 8, 2013) 9-9-13 GMA Interview 001.jpg|GMA (Sep 9, 2013) ''Jamie'' heels Christian Louboutin - Jamie.jpg 10-10-2015 Leaving apartment in Chicago 003.jpg|(Oct 10, 2015) ''Troubida'' pumps Christian Louboutin - Troubida lace front red sole pump.jpeg 0-0-15 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (2015) ''Nenecheritza'' heels Christian Louboutin - Nenecheritza 160 mm platform heels.jpg 0-0-15 Ray Mickshaw 001.jpg|Ray Mickshaw (2015) ''So Kate'' pumps Christian Louboutin - So Kate (120mm).jpg 0-0-15 Chadwick Tyler 001.jpg|Chadwick Tyler (Oct 18, 2015) Christian Louboutin - So Kate 120 patent pumps.jpg 1-30-17 Snapchat 002.jpg|(Jan 30, 2017) ''Louloudancing'' sandals Christian Louboutin - Louloudancing sandal.jpg 12-30-16 Encore Theater at Wynn & Encore Hotel in Las Vegas 004.jpg|(Dec 30, 2016) Custom Thigh high boots 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 001.jpg|"Marry the Night" (Oct 12, 2011) References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Christian Loubotin shoes at Marc Jacobs after party *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears shoes by Christian Loubotin for the Telephone music video Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes